legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chompies
Chompies are one of the most common monsters in the ''The Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series that are not very bright. They are green creatures that bark and yelp like dogs, attack by biting their prey. They sometimes spawn from Chompy Pods or Root Runners, and by destroying them, the Chompies will stop appearing. In addition to being green, Chompies are also black, blue, and red. A subspecies of Chompy are also made of bones. The rarest Chompy are the Purple Chompies that is only found one of Drobot's Heroic Challenge. Suprisingly, it is noted by Cali that they are not as bad as their green cousins, but despite that, Purple Chompies still attack the Avenge Landers. Chompies played a role in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters, when Kaos used his staff to mega-size a Chompy Pod, which spawned a pack of large, ferocious Chompies. "Beware those pearly whites." :—Warning description about the Chompies. Description Anatomy Gallery Characteristics and Culture Powers and Abilities Chompies can lunge foward with their mouths completely open to bite, growling as a warning to the player. In the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, regular green chompies can imbue their fangs with poison to reduce their target's max health, and elect a Chosen Chompion to increase the attack of one in behalf of other Chompies on the team. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Bite attack Weakness Homes Gallery List of Chompies Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes * Chompy Mage * Boris Blisterbottom * Big Bertha Bubblethorn Villains * Mister Chompy * Mega Chompulon Enemies * Crunchers * Purple Chompies * Enfuego Chompies * Frigid Chompies * Bone Chompies * Armored Chompies * Chompy Bot 9000s * Black Chompies * Chompy Rustbuds * Chompy Powerhouses * Chompy Frostflowers * Chompy Bliztblooms * Chompy Pastepetals * Chompy Boomblossoms * Clockwork Chompies * Goo Chompies * Chompy Worms * Mega Chompies * Hula Chompies Other featured characters Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Synopsis See also External links * Chompies Spyro Wiki * Chompies Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * When a Chompy bites you, it's not because it wants to eat you. It's just showing how much it cares, apparently. * In a Story Scroll called "The History of Flight", it is said that despite the Drow having claimed to have invented balloons, it was actually a Chompy who came up with the idea. The Chompie drank 200 flasks of fizzy juice and floated away, burping like mad. ** According to another Story Scroll, Trolls play a game called BOOM with Chompies, where they make them fetch lit dynamite. * Chompies are good at digging as seen in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Lost Islands. * In Iron Jaw Gulch, regular Chompies wear pirate hats, eyepatches and hooks. ** In the Arkeyan Crossbow Survival Arenas, they have suntan variants wearing sunglasses and floaties. ** In one of the Sheep Wreck Island Survival Arenas, they have giant versions of some different species of Chompies. ** In Chompygeddon challenges in Racing, an unfought type of chompy can be rarely found; a large one with tiger stripes and a tail, resembling the evolved form of the Chompy villain. * In the Chunky Chompies survival arena in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Swap Force, there is a glitch where using Dune Bug's Dune Ball abilities will cause the larger Chompies to freeze. * Chompies have a few similarities to the video game character, Pacman ''(minus the teeth, lack of arms, and stalky eyes). * They were originally going to be part of the evilized enemies for ''Swap Force. * Even though the Mirror of Mystery was supposed to be an alternate dimension where the bad guys are good, the Chompies are the only enemies that had their roles unaffected. * Their singular name "Chompy" is spelt incorrectly as "Chompie" in the Legend of the Avenge Landers Official Annual 2013. * As they have created Chompy Bot 9000s, it is possible that they have evolved in terms of intelligence, are good with machines (but dumb in other regards), or that certain species of Chompies are more intelligent. ** In Wilikin Village, the Chompies there know how to switch between worlds. Category:Chompies